My boyfriend
by blast97
Summary: um this my first time!yay!ok anyway this is a story about everyone i think...mm yeah so please read.
1. Chapter 1

my boyfriend!

me:ok bubblesxboomer here!

Boomer:really i thought it was brickxblossom.*starts to grab the keyboard*

me:shudd up!my story!mine!I bite!

Boomer:ok!easy easy!jeez Blast!

me:DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Boomer:ok ok!don't hurt me!*sheilds himself*Blast97 does not own anything!their happy!

me:very!on with the STORY!

-My boyfriend-

BUBBLES POV

The talent show is almost here and were performing!i hope Boomer is there!i can express my feelings for him!oh here he comes! "hey Boomer!"I chimed "hey Bubbles!"he's so dreamy! "so are you performing at the talent show?" "yeah me and my bros!so what are you gonna sing?" "that's for me too know and you to find out on Friday!" "oh really!ok see you later!" I just watched him run off...

BOOMERS POV

i can't wait till the talent show!it's tomarow!I wonder what she'll sing?I better practise my song too her.*music begins* "misses lonelyness has alwas been a friend of mine I'm leavein' my life I your say i'm crazy that i'm blind riskin' it all in a you got me blind is still a mystery.I can't get you out of my head-"*BANG BANG BANG* "BOOMER!OPEN THE DOOR OR I"LL KICK IT DOWN LIKE LAST TIME!"my bro Butch yelled "ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!"I open the door and Brick,Butch,and Burst come running in! "Hey Boomer-what are you listening to?"Butch asked "um...Backstreet boys..." "Oh god!do you thinks he's turning?"Butch turned to Burst. "i don't know!anyway...Brick what are you singing to blossom!"Burst asked very loudly him and Blast had that effect on a person ya know. "um I think 'i want it that' what are you singing to Blast?" "I'm singing 'my best friend's girlfriend' what are you singing Butch?" "I'm singing 'just the girl' by the click bout' you Boomer?" "I'm singing 'as long as you love me' "they all burst out laughing! "what Brick is singing a backstreet boys!whatever." "were leaving Boomer see ya later!" "were are ya going!" "were do ya think!" i hate when he does that!

-END CHAPTER 1-

me:that went well!

Boomer:how come i was being made fun of!

me:awwwww is the wittle baby poo sad..

Boomer:NO!jeez your just like Burst and Butch!

me:oh i forgot!i don't own any boy bands I mentioned!well rap it up Boomer!

Boomer:all right if Blast97 here spelled anything you think it's good pm her!or put it in a review!thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

my boyfriend!

me:ok bubblesxboomer here!

Boomer:really i thought it was brickxblossom.*starts to grab the keyboard*

me:shudd up!my story!mine!I bite!

Boomer:ok!easy easy!jeez Blast!

me:DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Boomer:ok ok!don't hurt me!*sheilds himself*Blast97 does not own anything!their happy!

me:very!on with the STORY!

-My boyfriend-

BUBBLES POV

The talent show is almost here and were performing!i hope Boomer is there!i can express my feelings for him!oh here he comes! "hey Boomer!"I chimed "hey Bubbles!"he's so dreamy! "so are you performing at the talent show?" "yeah me and my bros!so what are you gonna sing?" "that's for me too know and you to find out on Friday!" "oh really!ok see you later!" I just watched him run off...

BOOMERS POV

i can't wait till the talent show!it's tomarow!I wonder what she'll sing?I better practise my song too her.*music begins* "misses lonelyness has alwas been a friend of mine I'm leavein' my life I your say i'm crazy that i'm blind riskin' it all in a you got me blind is still a mystery.I can't get you out of my head-"*BANG BANG BANG* "BOOMER!OPEN THE DOOR OR I"LL KICK IT DOWN LIKE LAST TIME!"my bro Butch yelled "ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!"I open the door and Brick,Butch,and Burst come running in! "Hey Boomer-what are you listening to?"Butch asked "um...Backstreet boys..." "Oh god!do you thinks he's turning?"Butch turned to Burst. "i don't know!anyway...Brick what are you singing to blossom!"Burst asked very loudly him and Blast had that effect on a person ya know. "um I think 'i want it that' what are you singing to Blast?" "I'm singing 'my best friend's girlfriend' what are you singing Butch?" "I'm singing 'just the girl' by the click bout' you Boomer?" "I'm singing 'as long as you love me' "they all burst out laughing! "what Brick is singing a backstreet boys!whatever." "were leaving Boomer see ya later!" "were are ya going!" "were do ya think!" i hate when he does that!

-END CHAPTER 1-

me:that went well!

Boomer:how come i was being made fun of!

me:awwwww is the wittle baby poo sad..

Boomer:NO!jeez your just like Burst and Butch!

me:oh i forgot!i don't own any boy bands I mentioned!well rap it up Boomer!

Boomer:all right if Blast97 here spelled anything you think it's good pm her!or put it in a review!thanks!

So sorry that other chapter was weird and blah!i do not own anything.

Bubbles POV

It's Thursday wow time does fly.I hope we don't forget any thing when I preform at THTS (townsVille high talent show)I'm singing you belong 'with me by taylor swift' hmm I wonder what I should where. "oh hey BC. " "sup bubbs. " Buttercup said as she got out her books from her locker. "why do I even go to school!I fail almost every class. "Buttercup whined to Bloosom "because the professer said shut up!already. " they get into fights almost every five I love them so oh well "I'm gonna head to art class ok girls? And PLEASE promise we you won't get into any more fight Buttercup. " Buttercup said 'yes' slowly I could tell she was lieing. "bye girls. "I walked to my art class I was always excited for art class boomer was would sit next to me and we talked and sat in the back so the teacher wouldn't hear more reason why I have to do the talent show.

Buttercup's POV

Ok math first .I wonder how I did on my quiz. probably got an F- again. oh well then I have soccer sounds good then I have aa free period and I'm gone.I saw Butch walk over to me "sup weirdo. "he aways was werid to me. "nothing much hot stuff. " "don't call me that creep. " "don't fight your feelings butters. " I just rolled my eyes "shut up ass. " I started to walk away. he's such a creep.

Butch's POV

She is so into class is gonna I'll be late either way. I saw Brick standing there like and idiot. "ey yo brick the prick what are you doing. " we called each other names but didn't really care. "shut up butch I'm thinking about something. " he seemed deep in thought….better break that thought. I tackled brick to see what his reaction was "damn it butch! Leave me alone tight now! " he said as he kicked me Offa him "don't hate apreate. " "whatever get to class ass. " "oh so your gonna start rhyming? Humpty dumpty what rhymes with that? "he rolled his eyes and flipped me off. "like I said get to class butch. "He walked off in a different direction as did I. "later brick. " I saw butter running to her math class I just walked and sat next to her. "ugh butch what part of leave me alone do you not understand! " she whined a lot. "it's math class besides where else am I suppose to sit ? " "um not by me that's where your suppose to sit! " she hissed. wow she's mad….oh well. "suck it up butter we hate math class more than anybody shut up and watch the teacher do whatever he does. " she actually listen to me and shut up I was just to fall asleep and go to soccer practice after math.

Blossom's POV

A+ in everything as usual now all I have is social studys free period then I get to go home. *sighs* tomorrow is the talent wants to sing to boomer her counterpart I don't think this is a very good idea. I mean it's the rowdyruff boys. They tried to kill us numerous times I remember when we were seven and the boys tried to defeat us by kissing only got mad and beat the crap out of butch and bubbles cried making boomer feel bad. I glared and brick and we clashed like summer and winter.

~FLASH BACK~

"so Blossom what'll it be getting destroyed or living? " brick told me like I was stupid pa-lease. "I'd rather die. " I gave him a sharp glare. "suit your self blossy. " he flew up to me fast and kissed me right on the lips. I kicked him off "why didn't it work!it workd on us when you guys did it but not the other way around! " brick looked mad. "ha nice try brick. "

~END FLASH BACK~

After that we never did see them till now and were in high school. Wow time flys being super human.

Me:see that now that's a good chapter.

Butch:it was better than the last one.

Me:oh my god!a compliment from butch!it's the end of the world….

Butch:oh shut up I'm not that mean.

Me:oh course not!i kid I kid. anyway please tell me how this chapter went! Thanks and see ya next time! ;D


	3. weird day

Ok this time I'm gonna do some thing with this chapter…..i can't really remember right now….hm it'll come to me sooner or with the story!er chapter!er chapter story!ah forget it….

Buttercup's POV

'Yes, yes yes! Free period finally!i can just skip that and be free the reast of the day!oh thank god!' I thought as I grabed my book and and sports bag. "sup butterbutt. " butch they ONLY thing that could ruin my day. "oh my god it speaks! " "whateves. " " please just leave me alone! "he never leaves me alone or none the less let me have some peace in my life. "mm maybe I will maybe I won't depends whats in it for me. " oh geez he is not doing this right now. "Hmm what's in it for you? A kick in the nards from me sound good. " he laughed then looked uneasy now know I wasn't lying. "I'd like to see you try buttercrap. " this got me angry. "oh really. " I slowly walked over to him only to run full speed half of the way and kick where the sun don't shine .ha maybe it'll teach him for the tenth time.

Butch's POV

Oh geez! I toppled over holding my area this is the tenth time she's done this. But I got the feeling she's warming up to me. I now she secretly likes me. "ok you weren't bluffing. " "I never bluff stupid. "She helped me up surprisingly. "whats this butters your helping me up? " "shut up before I kick back down. " I guess she isn't all bad. This is the first time she's actually helping me up normally she would kick me then fly off to somewhere. "well thanks butters. " "No prob but don't expect to help you again. Got that. " she gave me a glare. "ok whatever you say I can't believe it's not butter. " oh crap she looks mad again better stop while I'm ahead. "shut up before I make you. " "shut up shutin' up! " she laughed a little I'm playing the right moves so far. "whateves bye butch. " she flew off in the blink of an eye. "bye butters " I mutter to school bell is ringing I hate that stupid bell. Well time to go home.

Blossoms POV

Aw school's over more week of school then we have winter break. *sigh* "well I guess I better get my books and head home. " I muttered to myself. I looked up to see brick talking to another girl for some reason I started to get angry. I'm not jealous….am I? n-no of course not brick's my counterpart. I could never like him. "BLOSSOM! " blast hug-tackled me to the ground. "get off….now please. " typical blast. "opps sorry bloss. " she got off me and just sat on the floor. "um aren't you going to stand up? " I asked. I never really know what goes through that girl's head. "oh naw I'm good on the floor. " she seemed different today she was a lot more hyper that's for sure. "ok well what to ride with me? " she doesn't have a car Professor only let buttercup, bubbles, and I have a car. "mm sure thanks sis. " once we started walking to our car we saw a lady getting mugged. "give me your money. " "um I don't have my m-money with me sir. " the lady seemed very nice. "hey stop that! " we saw some guy I got a closer look as we ran to the scène. To our shock and surprise it was brick! He wore a red hoodie with black baggy jeans and his signature red baseball cap his hair was kinda long. "what are you gonna do- " brick started to beat the mugger up. Before we could even run fast enough to help the lady was thanking him for saving her "oh thank you brick. " the lady smiled at him "no problem miss. "he smiled back and flew off. blast and I stared at each other dumbfounded. Why would brick do something good?

-End chapter 3-

Me:sooooooooooo sorry about the last chapter that was just horrendous .

Butch:yes, yes it was.

Me:shut up before I remove you from the story.

Butch:so way blah blah read and rewiew blah blah blah blast97 don't own anything blah blah .

Me:so rude but yes read and review and thank you. :D


	4. shots shots shots!

My boyfriend chapter 4!

Blast's POV

oh shiii Blossom and I just saw brick save a lady!oooh I like her shoes hmm I wonder if there nine west or-nver mind!stay focused bla-oooh pretty birdy!damn it!my small easily side tracked mind needs more...something oh wells any way what was I thinking?oh yeah! Brick!Brick of all people did something nice!i think it was not real...wait let me ask Blossom "hey Bloss did we just see what I think we saw?" I tilted my head hoping she would saw 'no' "well...um..yes Brick actually he did something heroic!" Blossom looked like she was thinking of Brick and if she could talk to around me!weirdos!

Blossom's POV

I wonder if...no don't think like that Blossom!he tried to kill you AND your sisters a bunch of times. some funny some...not so much...well time to drag blast to the doctors office to get her shots. since she missed them for three years the stinker! "hey Blast want some ice cream?" she looked like she was about to expoled in excitement the crazy girl! "ok well we have to go get your shots ok? " she stopped right in her tracks and gave me a 'i'm going to run away now look!' "i'll give you 20 dollars if you do it." look didn't change "mm...30? " still isn't changing oh lord... "40? " nope last resort "50?" she smiled and said "okey dokey lets go get my shots " I grabed her just to make sure she wouldn't run to the doctors office!

-with the guys-

Boomers POV

it's time for Burst's shots. Tetnus, chicken pox, and something else... oh no making a run for it! "Butch grab him! " butch gave him the iron grip hopefully he won't get away... "ok Burst it's shot time we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice my man. " he gave me the panicked look of his "yeah or we could just shove ya in a bag and drag you there! " Butch threatened Burst who looked like he was going to kill both of us. "don'.dare. " Burst was about to kick butch in the you know where area "well ok!moving on to the doctors office! so I guess you choose the easy way Bu-HE'S GONE? " he had just blasted through the roof time to either put a spell on him you knock him out with a frying way I could see Butch had already taken off after him thank god. I'll go walk to the doctors to wait for them.

Butch's POV

oh that little assholes going down.i got him in my seeing area now! "YOU LITTLE DUMBASS BETTER BE GOING TO THE DOCTORS OR ELSE YOUR GOING TO GETTING IT YOU LITTLE!I WILL HURT YOU! " that made him stop hahaha!muwhahaha!i grabed him and was basicly dragging him to the doctors office.i saw boomer wait there already. I threw Burst through the window for kicks "hahahaha!idiot! " Boomer smacked me up side the head "ow ow ow ow and on the day I have to get shots too. Asshole. " we three sat in out chairs waiting until I saw Blast and Blossom come in.

Blas's POV

"hi Burst! " I waved to him happily "hey Blast! " he waved back. Aahhh he's pretty cute "are you getting shots too? " I stared at him with curious eyes "yep...grrr... " he looked missarible poor guy. "i'll sit with you lalalalala " I sat next to him only to have Butch tease us and make fub of us "Butch you little son of a-just shut up ok?before I tell Brick. " Butch shut up after he heard Bricks name. i guess he keeps the guys in line. "Blast Utonium. It's your turn sweetie " the nurse seemed very nice I was glad. "oh and Burst JoJo your up to sugar. " I couldn't help but giggle the nurse pointed me to a room "over there ok?room 3" I got the sports room! Haha ! I heard Burst say I was his girlfriend haha-wait what? I could feel him follow me nither of our siblings cam in with us. Once I got into the room I sat on the table thingy Burst sat right beside me. "boy!why are you in here!i'm not your girlfriend! " he looked alittle sad at those words. "well i'm alittle scared so I wanted to come with you. " he's such a wimp. The Doctor walked in "hi there so you both are in for a tetnus,melanoma, and chicken pox right? " we both nodded our heads. "ok, i'll tell the nurse and she'll be right and thank you very much. " he smiled at us and walked out. The nurse came a few minuets later. "hi whose first this young man or this young lady? " we both pointed to each other. "hey!you the guy you get it first! " I said so I wouldn't have to get mine yet. "havn't you ever heard of ladies first?so you go first! " the nurse was preparing needles and we didn't even notice. She gave me my shots first "ow! " I squeaked. "haha!you got it first! "my arm hurt so my eyes teared up a little. My shots were done and the nurse looked a little sorry for hurting me a bit. Burst was next and to tell you he looked like a scared puppy! He held my hand I let him. I don't think he's ever really gotten his shots before.

Burst's POV

oh my god the nurse is nice shots are not. And Blast's lettinf me hold her hand? She would normally kick me in the me in the nards. "ok i'm going to distract you ok Burst? " the nurse had the needles ready. So watched what Blast was going to do while the nurse waited for her. some where. " we both nodded and thanked her. I hopped of the table and helped Blast. She looked surprised. "what the hell?i can get down you know? " she walked out the door I followed her like a little puppy dog. I wonder if she'll ever feel the way do...

-end chapter 4!-

Burst is starting to show affection!uh-oh! Toon in next time to see whats going down! Byii ***waves***read and review please!and thank you!"ok...ONE TWO THREE! " she clapped her hands right in my face as she said that but I never feelt any of the shots so that was good! After that she yanked her hand away. "ok your all done Blast, Blossom is waiting for you at you girls' house ok? And Burst you brothers are


End file.
